Renesmee's story: Daybreak
by Tara96
Summary: This is my story about what happened after breaking dawn in Nessie's point of view.It's my first story and I really hope you like it, but I'm kinda new to this so I understand if you don't. please R&R even if you have nothing nice to say
1. prologue

**Prologue.**

**I'm Renesmee Cullen. Most people call me Nessie. I look like a 16 year old girl, though I'm only 6. I have pale white seemingly flawless skin, long bronze ringlets that frame my heart shaped face, thick lashes, beautiful brown eyes, perfect figure, and rosy cheeks. Unnaturally perfect right? Wrong. Unnatural doesn't even begin to describe me and my vampire family. My mom is named Bella, and she has the same features as me, except her eyes are golden, he hair is a darker shade of brown, and he cheeks are all pale, with no hint of pink at all. My father is named Edward, and I inherited my hair from him. My aunt Alice is a preppy pixy shopaholic, with black spiky hair. My uncle jasper is quiet and shy. My other aunt Rosalie has long blond hair, and she looks like a model. My uncle Emmett resembles a bear, with his booming voice and laugh. The two kindest are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are the ones that adopted us all into their coven that is more like a family than anything else. Carlisle introduced our strange diet to the vampire world. We feast on animal blood, not human blood. I saved the best for last. My Jacob. He is a native American from a tribe nearby forks, and has russet skin, and dark black, warm eyes. He always has a smile on his face, and he and I have a connection I don't quite understand, but I know it means something deep and important. He is a shape shifter. This is my family. This is my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Dawn

I opened my eyes, and pushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face. I breathed a deep breath of air, and picked up a scent that was unfamiliar to me. I thought to my dad

Do_ you smell that?_

I sniffed at the air; it was not the mixed outdoors and animal type of smell the wolf pack brought to our land; it was sweet, like roses and…Ugh…seems like this person has been traveling. I stood up in my room just in time to see Alice walk in and sit on my bed with her hands out in front of her.

I stared at her for a few minutes before she looked up at me with an annoyed expression and said, "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

"Oh. Oh!"

Ever since I found my new gift of traveling into the future, my parents are even more careful around me, when planning things. I asked Alice to help me with my gift seeing as she could _see_ the future, but all that got me was a 24/7 prison guard known as Uncle Emmett.

I sat down in front of her, and placed my hands in hers, as her eyes got the distant look in them that told us she was having a vision. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on what she was seeing. When I opened them, I found myself in a clearing with a girl that appeared to be 16. She turned around and I saw she had beautiful white-blonde hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a golden brown with a little red surrounding the iris. Her pale flawless skin told me she was one of us, and her eyes said she was a friend.

I reached out with my other gift, which I had expanded over the years, so that I could actually reach out, brush other people's minds, and see what they were thinking. By brushing her mind, I had a series of memories flood into my head.

__

Taking a family picture with my parents and my brother, having them die in a car crash a few months later, a mysterious man telling me he would save me, living off of animals for two years, hearing of the Volturi, Discovering my gift to block people out of my mind, and to know when they were in it-

"Oh!" as I uttered the surprised comment, the girl twisted the edges of her lips up in a friendly smile, and let out a shrill bell-sounding laugh.

Embarrassed at my invasion of her privacy, I tried to patch it up before I made an enemy.

"I'm sorry. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I did not mean to invade your privacy; it is just a habit when meeting new people. It is good for my family to have me just in case we meet enemies. You are not an enemy or anything; it is just a little strange with you here now, all of a sudden. I mean, I don't think your strange, but-" I bit my lip to stop all my nervous babbling, and tried to collect myself. While doing this, I hid my face using my hair so she would not see me blush.

Out of all the genes I could pick up from my mom blushing had to be the big one. The universe just loves to tease me.

I heard the girl move, and peered up to find her sitting on the rock with her head tilted to the side, as if she was trying to find something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at your aura." her curious expression did not change.

"Looking at my what?" I stared at her, confused.

"An aura is the force surrounding all people and objects. Yours is golden, edged in black."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at her. _The last thing I need is some strange girl telling me my aura is wrong. _

"It means that you're special. The golden says that there is magic within you. A lot of magic, it seems. The black says that you have saved lives, and put your own in danger. You've put yourself in enough danger that you've died." I just stared at her dumbfounded.

Great, I've died before. Why is my life never normal? Its hard enough being one of only a few vampire hybrids, and having my weirdo gifts, now somebody is telling me I died.

She must have noticed my inner ramblings, because she quickly said, "I'm new to reading aura's, it could be wrong."

I was not convinced so I asked, "Now how many times have you been wrong before?"

Just as I thought, she looked embarrassed and quietly said, "None."

She was starting to shimmer, and I knew Alice was warning me that I had been there too long.

"Look, my aunt says I have to go, so I'll see you in a little while. My house is about five miles from here, and you cannot miss it. My family will be waiting for you, okay?"

She looked like she was about to bolt at any second so I warned her by saying, "my mom has a gift too. She is a shield. She has another gift of transporting people where she wants them to be."

The girl looked defeated and shrugged her shoulders helplessly as she agreed. "Okay, I'll be there I guess."

"Oh, by the way, I told you my name earlier, but just call me Nessie. What's yours?"

"Dawn."

"Nice to meet you Dawn, ill see you later." My surroundings fully dissolved and I opened my eyes again to find myself staring into the caramel colored eyes of my aunt.


End file.
